Posse:Dv8
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Dv8 is a Playstation and Playstation Portable Gaming Group Posse/Clan Liniage: SOCOM Fireteam Bravo 2 Warhawk RainbowSix Vegas Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare RainbowSix Vegas 2 SOCOM Confrontation Call of Duty World at War Killzone 2 Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Red Dead Redemption Joining the posse We are NOT currently recruiting. Dv8 Clan 2006-2010 '-Section 1: Dv8 Clan Rules-' Article A: The 5 N's *No Glitchng *No Hacking *No Stat Padding *No Cheating of any kind *No Double Claning Article B: The Golden Rule Good Sportsmanship is the backbone of the Dv8 Clan. Be respectfull to yourself, all other clan members, and the community in general. We do not tollerate bigitry, racism, sexism, ect... Article C: Recruiting Policy/Requirements Secton 1: Starting the Proccess You must first secure a current Dv8 Clan Member as a sponsor. This sponsor will be responsible for you for the durration, (but not exceeding) your recruiting process. The existing Dv8 Clan Members will start the 1 week voting period at the beginning of the 3rd week if you complete the following requrements. -Section 2: Requirements- (1) PSN Invite Every Existing ACTIVE Dv8 Member, and any current Dv8 Recruits. (within the first week) (2) Show Active involvment in the clan. (3) Register on our forums. (By the end of week 2) (4) Demonstrate willingness to listen, Teamwork, Individual Skill, Good Communication, and Adaptability. (5) Show relitivly low conectivity issues. (6) Don't piss anyone off. Section 3: Baptismal If you get majority vote in that 1 week period, you must recite The Dv8 Creed witnessed by at least 3 other Dv8 Members.You will then be offered the official Dv8 tag.' Dv8 ''YourName' '-Section 3: The Dv8 Creed-''' Article A: I ________ promise to uphold the Dv8 standards of good sportsmanship both on and off the battlefield. I ________ am my brothers keeper. He and I, like those before us will fight shoulder to shoulder in the face of adversity, and lift eachother to a place of victory. I CAN, I WILL. Dv8 ________ Non Contemno! '-Section 4: Disiplinary Actions-' Article A: Reasons for Reprimand and Consiquences Reason 1: (AWOL) Inactivity for longer than 4 weeks without prior notification of a Dv8 Admin will land you AWOL status. Consiquence: Once concidered AWOL you will have 2 weeks to return to your unit or notify a Dv8 Admin or you risk immediate termination. Reason 2: (High Treason) Knowingly playing against your clan members in ANY ranked game. Consiquence: Can range from a warning to immediate termination. Reason 3: (Insubordination) Disobeying a direct order from a Dv8 Admin. (and/or) A jelly dognut in your footlocker. Consiquence: Can range from the entire clan doing push-ups for not training you properly to immediate termination. Members Leaders * High-Def * AsianApple * SAW_Killer * Obidus * ChuckTownMedic * EL-CATRACHO * CzarKingKaiser Other members * Deviater * SeVeReOn3 * DA_AC3_CAB72ON * Funkyberger * Live2Reap * KaosAsian * BRIM-STONE * WalkingRazor * llenroc14 * M4A1Legend * crazy815 * Kugur * SHADRACK777 * TheReplacement * twitty11 * SweeZ101 * CHRONIKBUDZ External links Dv8 Home Site R* Social Club Category:Posses }}